1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to computer systems. More particularly, it is directed to graphical image processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drop shadows have become a standard visual effect in image processing applications and in real-time graphics systems. Drop shadows may be derived from original vector artwork or via convolution of an alpha mask. Drop shadows generally have the effect of visually lifting a graphic away from its background and increasing the contrast of the artwork relative to its background to enhance legibility. For these reasons, such drop shadows have become very popular.